


Upper West Side

by hallofwisps



Series: Slice of Life but for Punks [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Punk, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, King Princess, Nyotalia, Sexual Tension, Songfic, nyotalia is not genderbend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallofwisps/pseuds/hallofwisps
Summary: Punk/Prep auSong: Upper West Side by King PrincessAlice just couldn't understand why she was fascinated by someone like Marianne. A rich, lying brat, who somehow managed to make her stomach twist on itself. She wasn't good at feelings, but neither was Marianne...
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: Slice of Life but for Punks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642333
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Upper West Side

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Implied sexual content, nothing explicit. Just some kissing and fowl language.
> 
> Name Guide:  
> Alice: England  
> Marianne: France  
> Julchen: Prussia  
> Carmen: Spain  
> Alexandra (Alex): Romania  
> Lianna: Norway (I know it's not Norwegian, but I still think it suits her)  
> Mette (Mentioned once): Denmark

Alice took one last drag from her cigarette before flicking the butt onto the sidewalk and stepping on it with her boot. She ignored the dirty look Marianne shot her from the other bench, instead just rolling her eyes and walking past. This almost seemed routine, waiting downtown, Marianne waiting further down. Neither usually spoke, looks almost seemed like enough. Alice only paused her pace when the other girl called from behind her.

"You should really quit smoking. No one wants to kiss gross cigarette breath." Alice scoffed, looking at her again.

"Good thing the people I'm kissing don't mind." Marianne scowled, a slight flash of hurt appearing in her eyes before she looked away and crossed her arms. She was about to respond but was distracted when she noticed her friends coming over. Carmen and Julchen, giggling and elbowing each other as they walked. "Hey Marie, let's go!"

Alice watched Marianne stand and walk over to her friends. Her perfect posture, pristine clothing, her light brown ponytail swaying with each step, always meticulously styled each day. The French woman was such a contrast to her friends' more jagged appearances. Julchen's mischievous looks and lack of care for how she dressed, and Carmen's untamed and dark waves with her upcycled and repaired clothing. But most of all, Marianne was a contrast to Alice herself. Alice couldn't help but be irked by how much she craved Marianne's attention.

"Is that a new necklace? Muy bonito!" Carmen commented, throwing an arm over Marianne's neck.

"Lookin' a little pricey," Julie teased, sliding an arm around her waist.

"Do not worry my dears, it is fake." Marianne giggled as they started to walk further downtown. Alice scowled more, brushing her own thin ponytail back as she walked away. Marianne lied all the time, about things as simple as a necklace, and about what she wanted from Alice. It felt as though they were constantly missing each other by inches. Alice said she didn't want her, while Marianne offered her everything. When Alice wanted to hold her close, Marianne would push her away. They just couldn't get it right. The Brit just couldn't wrap her head around why she needed her so much.

~~~

"Your secret fuck buddy again?" Alexandra snickered, hugging Alice from behind and nuzzling her neck. The buzzing of her phone is what caught her attention, trying to peer over the blonde's shoulder at her messages.

"Oh piss off-" Alice tried pulling away as she checked her phone. The commotion caused Lianna to turn away from her drink, quirking a half-shaved brow. "Secret? Marianne is no secret."

"Marianne!?" Alex gasped. "But you're always complaining about her, calling her a preppy liar, and a bitch-"

"That's just Alice trying to distract herself from her obsession." Lianna shrugged, already turning her attention back to her own devices. Alice groaned, her face bright red as she snapped, "Both of you shut it! It's not Marianne, I am not obsessed with her- she's a bitch who lives off daddy's paycheck. How would we even have each other’s numbers anyway?"

Her friends shared a knowing look as Alice checked her messages.

_'I am feeling a bit lonely tonight… My door is always unlocked if you would like to visit'_

Alice bit her lip, taking a soothing breath.

_'on my way'_

"I have to go. Something came up," Alice said, pulling her leather jacket on and picking up her backpack.

"Right. Something," Lianna hummed and Alex giggled. Scowling, Alice made her way out. The air outside was freezing, nipping at her skin. The walk to the bus stop didn't take too long, but the night air and chilled wind made her wish she hadn't gotten an under shave in the middle of winter. Not many people rode this late at night, especially in the direction she was heading. Her fingers fidgeted, fighting the urge to light a cigarette to cool her nerves. She watched the shabby and crummy apartments of the east end fade and slowly morph into tall buildings and bright lights of the inner city.

Though, even that faded as her ride finally reached the last stop. Alice was the only one on at this point, getting off at the dimly lit corner. She lit her cigarette, inhaling deeply as she started to walk. The harsh taste and smell filled her lungs but gave her an odd sense of comfort in these unfortunately familiar streets. The lawns were well kept and the houses were freshly remodeled. The Brit felt even more like slum when she passed them, especially with the trailing security cameras. She turned and walked up the steps to the only house whose driveway was empty. It seemed Marianne's parents were never home.

Alice rang the doorbell and crushed her cigarette butt under her boot, quickly scraping it into the rose bush next to the door before Marianne opened the door. Not wasting a second, the brunette pressed her lips to Alice's and took her hand to pull her inside. She went to deepen the kiss before pulling away with a grimace. "You've been smoking."

"You should be used to it," Alice retorted, rolling her eyes and gripping her hips. Marianne huffed, wrapping her arms over her shoulders and continuing their kiss. Alice pressed her against the hallway wall, trailing light kisses along the other's jaw. Her glasses bumping against her chin, causing her to giggle. "Let's take this upstairs so we can take those off," Marianne purred as she pulled out Alice's hair tie. 

Stepping away, Alice ran a hand through her hair to try and smooth it out. She kicked her boots off at the door and let Marie lead her to her room. Alice watched her from behind, taking in her long pale legs, topped with the pastel, satin robe. Her hair was also down, soft curls resting just past her shoulders. Marianne glanced back at her, sly eyes and a knowing smirk. Alice flushed and scowled, wanting to wipe that look off her face. The giggle she got in return only made her more flustered.

Alice closed the bedroom door behind her, removing her glasses and placing them on the dresser. She only needed them for very far off things, so her vision wasn't that impaired. Marianne sat on the edge of the bed across the room, toying with the tie of her robe. She smiled, almost sweetly while Alice removed her jacket and jeans. Leaving her shirt and panties for now. She stumbled over Marie's ballet shoes when she went to walk over, muttering some curses.

Marianne just laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry, ma chérie. I forgot to put them away after I finished practicing." Alice grimaced at the name and joined her on the bed. "Shut up and kiss me again…"

~~~

The alarm clock blinked 3 AM and Alice groaned softly, reluctantly slipping out of the other's warm embrace and covers. She rubbed the sand from her eyes and stood, gathering her clothes. 

"Leaving again?" Marianne mumbled, yawning as she sat up.

"It's late."

"You could stay until morning, and I can make breakf-"

"No," Alice cut her off, buttoning her pants and sighing. "Look- we can't, no, _I_ can't keep doing this. I don't _want_ to."

"But, Alice…" Marie wrapped her robe around her shoulders, watching Alice put her glasses on. "You keep coming here- there must at least be _some_ mutual-" 

"There isn't!" Alice snapped, not looking back at her. "This- frivolous relation, whatever it is, is over. I don't like you, in fact, I think you're knavish and irritating," She paused when she heard a single sniff.

"I feel the same. We are… Both just another notch in each other's belts. It is best you leave." Marianne's voice was soft, most likely to try and hide its tremors. "Goodnight, have a safe walk…" 

Alice didn't respond, instead, she opened the door and left, only stopping to pull her boots on. She chewed her lip, hands shaking as she pulled another cigarette out. Her stomach twisted, replaying the conversation they had had. Maybe she had been too harsh. But to Alice, Marianne deserved it. She lied, manipulated and all types of things that Alice couldn't quite think of at the moment. Though, she did feel a bit guilty for making her cry.

She didn't bother trying to see if any buses were running at this time, she walked right past the stop. It took hours for her to even make it home to her apartment and not once did her thoughts stray from Marianne. The only peace she got was when she fell into bed, exhaustion taking over her body as she drifted off.

~~~

Alice was fine. Or so she thought, since she had been sleeping fine, and going out as normal. She was fine but empty. It had been at least a month since she had last seen Marianne, and it was a bit odd. She didn't think much of it, huffing as she elbowed Alex for starting to fall asleep on her shoulder. They were sitting on Alice's usual bench, waiting for Lianna. Alex whined, wiping some drool from her chin but immediately perked up when seeing Lia leaving the guitar store. "About bloody time," Alice muttered, standing up.

Alex followed suit but the duo stood and waited there since someone else had followed Lia out. Julchen and Lianna stood near the doors for a moment, speaking to each other. Alice tapped her foot impatiently, crossing her arms. Julchen laughed a bit, waving as she walked the other way and Lia went over to Alex and Alice. Lia rolled her eyes at Alice, "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"You're scowling. Stop it."

"I was just wondering why you were talking to her." 

"Julchen is friends with Mette," Alex piped in as they walked. Lia sighed, opening up Alex's backpack to place her new strings in. "I was asking about Marianne, I haven't seen her for a while."

"Oh so now you're friends with Marianne too?" Alice gave a disgusted look.

"I never said I was friends with her. We are simply acquainted, our parents were friends when we were young, I've told you this." Alice pursed her lips at the other's words, letting Lia speak with Alex for a moment. Then she sighed and asked, "And… How is… Marianne?" She rocked on her feet a bit.

Lia glanced at her, her expression unreadable as she answered, "Julchen and Carmen haven't heard from her for a while. But when they did she didn't sound too happy."

Alice nodded, seeming to detach from Lia and Alex's talk of new lyrics and plans for get-togethers. Instead, she was focused on the guilt building in her stomach. She hasn't thought much about what she had said to her, in truth, she had no trouble pushing Marianne from her thoughts. Although Alice often found Marie weaseling her way into her mind whenever she caught a whiff of lavender lotion or saw full bushes of roses; she caught herself dreaming of her but was quick to forget about them the next morning. Then she remembered Marianne's quiet sniffles and hitched breaths.

She swallowed thickly, her chest aching as she said, "I have to go. I'll catch up with you guys later…"

"Oh- Okay!" Alex blinked in confusion, her and Lia watching the blonde quickly turn and make her way to the nearest bus stop.

Alice quickly looked over the schedule, trying to narrow down which will be the fastest route. The next five minutes were spent anxiously bouncing from foot to foot. She could barely scan her day pass when she got on and she sat close to the exit. The ride was long as usual, her finger hovering over Marianne's contact, unsure if she should call or text her. She couldn't think of what she would say and begrudgingly put her phone away, hoping she was crafty enough to think of something when face to face. 

The Brit was expecting to be yelled at, to argue, and or to cry, but she was not expecting to see Marianne outside with her parents. Marianne was smiling softly, nodding with what they were saying, in her hands were some pristine white letters. Alice slowed her walk, to make it seem more casual even though she knew she didn't exactly fit in this type of scene. Marianne's hair was down for once and seemed duller than usual, her clothing was more disheveled and loose. Alice watched their conversation pull to a close as her parents got in their car, pulling away. 

Before Marianne could go back inside, she called out her name. She turned around, eyes flashing with hurt for a moment until they narrowed. "What do you want now?" She asked, trying to keep her voice firm and cold.

"We… We should talk, I-"

"You would not talk earlier," Marianne stated and crossed her arms. But then her cerulean eyes softened, her shoulders relaxing as she sighed. "Come in…" She gestured to the door and opened it. Alice followed after her, murmuring thanks.

They sat at the dining room table, across from each other. The silence was tense and awkward, Alice tapping her fingers on the table while Marianne starred at the letters in her hands. She placed the letters down and cleared her throat. "You wanted to talk..?"

"I-" Alice looked up at her, her words catching in her throat. Marianne always had lovely eyes, framed by her wavy fringe, soft pink lips a bit sore from when she chewed it when thinking. A habit Alice had learned early in their sort of relationship. One of many that Alice had noticed. One of the habits she had missed. Her eyes glossed over. "Marie… I don't know why we do this… I never wanted to feel this way, but- fuck… I just can't get you out of my head- from our first meeting until now, and I hate it-"

"But do you hate me too?" Marianne cut in, her own eyes misty as she chewed her lip. "I know you are embarrassed by me, and I'm not the most honest so please just tell me. I don't want to play these games with you." Alice paused, thinking it over.

"No… I don't."

"Then why did you-" Now her tears were flowing freely, her voice raising.

"Because I care what people think- I'm a shallow girl just like everyone else!" Alice snapped back, standing. "I let my bitchy pride ruin the things I enjoy, that's why!"

"And why are you here now!?"

"Because I'm sorry, I miss you- not just for the sex, I-" Alice paused, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. She hadn't realized how much she had been burying those feelings. Marianne was standing now as well, speaking softly again. "I don't want to fight with you over your feelings… But I will tell you that I have waited for you to figure out what this is long enough." She wiped her eyes and reached for Alice's hand. "I care about you. I have for so long, but I do not want to get hurt waiting for you…" She glanced at the letters on the table, squeezing Alice's hand softly. "I need to know now what we are to each other… Please."

Alice had listened silently, her heart calming after her outburst. It was now that she took in just how tired Marianne looked. There were bags under her eyes, and her skin was missing some of its glow and color, she must've not been doing well this past month. She looked away, now focusing on how the other gripped her hand and slowly returned the hold, watching her thumb rhythmically rub her knuckles. Finally she found her voice and asked, "Where is the letter from?"

Marianne was quiet then said, "One of them is my enrollment sheet for a school I got accepted into… A private one back in France…"

"So you'll be leaving by the end of summer?" Marianne nodded, and murmured, "That's why I need to know now… I was hoping…"

"You were hoping we could stay in touch?"

"If you really do have feelings for me…"

Alice stepped closer, hesitating before she wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. It wasn't like her to just hug someone like this, she had never truly had a normal nor too affectionate relationship. Her hold was tense and unsure as she buried her face in Marianne's shoulder and neck area. Marianne easily returned the embrace, even pressing a kiss to her head, causing Alice to relax. They both took deep breaths, trying to imprint the memory of holding one another to memory, eyes closed. From an outside view, the hug was too long, or not nearly as fulfilling as you'd believe, but to Alice, it was just what she needed. And for Marianne, it spoke more than words could when coming from Alice...

**Author's Note:**

> In this au, they're between ages 18-22. That odd teeter-todder of "should i go to college?" and "The real world hasn't fully hit".  
> The Song:  
> Idk I just really love this song, I think I just relate to it too much haha.
> 
> Family:  
> I left their family lives and homing situations ambiguous on purpose, along with the relationships their friends have. Whether for the reader to imagine themselves, or if I do end up making this a series for multiple ships.
> 
> Setting:  
> I don't know anything about big cities or public transportation. Lmao i live on a farmette for crying out loud.
> 
> The Ending:  
> Another thing I left ambiguous. Whether to further build on it, or to pet you guys decide once more. I just wasn't sure how I wanted it to go, I tend to have trouble finding my balance between dialogue heavy and scenery heavy so best to cut it there.


End file.
